El TV Kadsre 2
(Kevin Gene B. Francisco, do not edit without our premission) El TV Kadsre 2 is a TV channel operated by El TV Kadsre, this historically state-run television channel started its regular broadcasting on May 25, 1968. Nowadays, El TV Kadsre 2 is a public service and ad-supported channel that serves as an alternative to the mainstream channel of El TV Kadsre 1. Similar to BBC Two UK, TVNZ 1 New Zealand, RTP2 Portugal, PBS United States, TWO2 Vicnora and Treet TV2 Mahri, El TV Kadsre 2 aims at less mainstream and more intellectual content. History During the 1990's, the channel heavily used music by Paddy Kingsland, Alan Hawkshaw, Masato Nakamura, and Harry Forbes. Programs Current programs News & information * El Kadsre Extras (1989-present) Imports drama * Filthy Rich ''(NZ) (2016-present) Imports animated * ''Rex The Runt ''(United Kingdom) 2000-present aired on [[El TV Kadsre 3] and El TV Kadsre 5] Imports soap opera * ''Shortland Street ''(New Zealand) 1992-present aired on [[El TV Kadsre 3] and El TV Kadsre 5] Imports comedy * ''Monty Python's Flying Circus ''(UK) (1970-1978, 1987-1993, 2016-present) * ''Still Open All Hours (UK) (2014-present) Youth programs (branded as DEF II) * Toon Jukebox (2013-present) (also aired on El TV Kadsre 5, ETVKK and BTV Me) Children's programming (branded as Zone) * SpongeBob SquarePants (US) (1999-present) * El Chavo Animado (MEX) (2014-present) (Re-aired episodes) * Danger Mouse (2015) (2016-present) * Denver, the Last Dinosaur (2018) (2018-present) * Nickelodeon (1993-present) * Disney's Morning Express ''(1998-present) Former programs News & information * ''One Network News (New Zealand) 1969-1999 to [[El TV Kadsre 5|Langu Television]] * Te Karere (New Zealand) 1982-1999 to [[El TV Kadsre 5|Langu Television]] * Holmes (New Zealand) 1989-1999 to [[El TV Kadsre 5|Langu Television]] * Breakfast (New Zealand) 1997-1999 to [[El TV Kadsre 5|Langu Television]] Imports documentary * Eyewitness ''(United Kingdom) 1995-1998 Imports comedy * ''Republic of Doyle ''(Canada) 2011-2015 Imports animated * ''Daft Planet ''(Canada) 2003-2006 Youth programs (branded as DEF II) * ''Fred's Head ''(Canada/France) 2009-2011 * ''Shugo Chara! ''(Japan) 2008-2011 * ''G2G ''(Australia/Canada) 2009-2011 * ''My Life Me ''(Canada) 2011-2012 * ''Girl vs. Boy (New Zealand) 2012-2016 * The Killian Curse (New Zealand) 2007-2009 * Heartbreak High ''(Australia) 1995-2000 Children's programs (branded as Zone) * ''Monster Allergy (ITA) (2006-2009) * Rugrats (US) (1993-2004) * Rocko's Modern Life (US) (1993-1996) * Hey Arnold! (US) (1996-2004) * Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers (US) (1989-1990) * Touhou Project: The Animated Series (1999-2001, aired on Saturday morning block before its reruns moved to ETVKK.) * The ZhuZhus (CA) (2017) (also aired on ETVKK * Sylvanian Families (CAN/US) (1987) * The Upstairs Downstairs Bears ''(UK/CA/DK) (2001) * ''The Bugs Bunny & Tweety Show ''(US) (1968-2000) * ''Denver, the Last Dinosaur (1989) * Samurai Pizza Cats (1994-1995) * Peppermint Park (1989-1992) * Magical Angel Sweet Mint (1991-1992) * Floral Magician Mary Bell ''(1994-1995) * ''Hime-chan's Ribbon ''(1993-1994) * ''Magical Angel Sweet Mint ''(1991-1992) * ''Danger Mouse (1981) ''(1983-1994) * ''Count Duckula (1990-1995) * Victor and Hugo (1993-1994) * Avenger Penguins (1995-1996) * Tiny Toons Adventures ''(1991-1998) (also aired on RGN) * ''Taz-Mania ''(1992-1996) (also aired on RGN) Others * ''Fair Go (New Zealand) 1978-1999 (moved to Langu Television) * The Arsenio Hall Show (United States) 2013-2014 See also El TV Kadsre 1 El TV Kadsre 3 El TV Kadsre 4 El TV Kadsre 5 ETVKK ETVKPS Category:El Kadsre Category:1968 Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Category:Fictional television channels Category:TV channels Category:Television Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels in El Kadsre Category:Television channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 1968 Category:El TV Kadsre 2 Category:El Kadsre City, El Kadsre Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:1960s Category:1968 establishments